


you take my breath away

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: Hinata stilled in his arms, arms slipping downward to grip at the fabric of Kageyama's t-shirt. The taller boy panicked for all of a second and was ready to untangle himself from his boyfriend at a moment's notice, apologies already on the tip of his tongue when he felt Hinata wiggle and squirm. Giggles bubbled up and spilt out of Hinata freely, the bright chipper sound ringing beautifully through the air as he breathed a quiet, half-hearted complaint against Kageyama's soft lips."Tehehe~. 'Yamayama stop it! I'm ticklish!"Or the boys have a tickle fight and share kisses and snuggle up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	you take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a lil sumn I whipped up today while feeling anxious. So please enjoy some good old fashioned fluff. Drop some kudos and comments if you'd like!

It had started innocently enough, with both boys lazing around Kageyama's bedroom, though they were supposed to be doing homework. 

"Kageyama-kunnn~ I'm so bored!" Hinata lamented loudly to his boyfriend. He received a grunt in reply from where Kageyama was frowning deeply at a chemistry book.

So in a desperate plea to quell his unending boredom, Hinata had started poking and prodding at the things in Kageyama's room.

There were his textbooks, some volleyball magazines and sports journals. There were pictures and newspaper clippings pinned haphazardly to a small cork board. Among them were pictures of the old team, with Daichi-san, Asahi-san and Suga-san all smiling brightly (though Suga-san eyes are alight with mischief) and all of the teams from the Tokyo Training Camps, all sweaty and exhausted, sprawled out on the grass but grinning from the satisfaction of a game well played. There were blurry selfies and even more group pictures of their new Karasuno team. They all made Hinata's chest ache, and at once he was filled with the longing to go out and play but Ennoshita-san had told them (threatened them seemed more appropriate) that they needed proper rest and had banned them from the gym for the day. They had decided to try and do some work at Kageyama's house (key word: _try_ )

As he kept looking at the photos, he smiled sadly at the only one that's perfectly pinned. He ran his fingers over Kazuyo-san and Kageyama's joined hands, feeling his chest expand at Little Kageyama's starry eyes. He remembers seeing Kageyama's baby pictures last summer ( _"UWAHHHH!!! Kageyama-kun you were so round!! So cute!!_ ) and how Kageyama had blushed. He remembers thinking that the Kageyama-kun now was very cute too. 

He'd been so lost in his musings that he'd failed to notice the taller boy abandoning his chemistry book and coming to stand behind him. 

Kageyama had been looking at Hinata the entire time, secretly admiring how his usually plain room seemed to brighten with Hinata in it. It didn't help that Hinata was wearing one of his hoodies that swamped his small frame. Kageyama was about to comment on it when he'd first put it on, but then Hinata had lifted his hands that were hidden by excess fabric to his face and inhaled deeply. 

"It smells like Kageyama-kun!" the dumbass had giggled, while rubbing his face into the fabric, a pretty pink blush high on his cheeks. It made Kageyama want to kill ( _kiss_ ) him. He'd felt both the heat rise in his cheeks and his smile go all wobbly as he looked at Hinata, **_his boyfriend_ ** , wearing _his clothes and giggling like an adorable idiot_.

Now as he stood behind the other and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist, he felt him relax into his touch and lean backwards unto Kageyama's chest. He rested his chin on the crown of the smaller boy's head, inhaling the scent of his citrus shampoo.He grumbles an incomprehensible question into Hinata's hair.

"What was that, 'Yama?" 

Hinata turned around in his arms, put his sweater-clad hands on Kageyama's chest and propped his chin there too, looking up at Kageyama with wide caramel eyes. His head was tilted cutely to the side and his bottom lip stuck out _ever so slightly_ in the cutest pout Kageyama had ever seen. As he tried his best to fight down his embarrassment, Kageyama repeated his question, a little slower and a little louder this time.

"Can I have a kiss, please?" 

They both reddened instantly. Kageyama looked away and he felt the embarrassment clawing its way up his throat but when he looked back at Hinata, the boy was still looking at him. Hinata eyes were wide, sparkling with mirth, and his lips were slightly parted. His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he slid his hands up Kageyama chest, fingers teasing against his exposed collarbones until they finally came together to link behind Kageyama's neck. He muttered his reply shyly, with his blush now renewed.

"Of course you can. You don't need to be so embarrassed about it, Bakageyama." 

He tiptoed a little bit to bring his face closer to Kageyama as the other boy pulled him closer and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

They moved slowly, gently against each other, the soft smacking of their lips and their slightly bated breath filling Kageyama's room. Kageyama could taste the melon soda Hinata drank earlier and found that he didn't mind the flavour if he was tasting it off of Hinata's lips. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths, pressing their foreheads together and their noses brushing. 

Wanting to minimize any space between them, Hinata pushed himself impossibly closer to Kageyama, his entire body plastered snuggly against him. Kageyama tightened his grip on him and, in a moment of boldness, slipped his hands under the hem of the hoodie to drag his fingers over the soft skin of Hinata's hip.

Hinata stilled in his arms, arms slipping downward to grip at the fabric of Kageyama's t-shirt. The taller boy panicked for all of a second and was ready to untangle himself from his boyfriend at a moment's notice, apologies already on the tip of his tongue when he felt Hinata wiggle and squirm. Giggles bubbled up and spilt out of Hinata freely, the bright chipper sound ringing beautifully through the air as he breathed a quiet, half-hearted complaint against Kageyama's soft lips.

"Tehehe~. 'Yamayama stop it! I'm ticklish!" 

Kageyama sighed in relief, glad that Hinata was okay, before his brain caught up with the information it just received. When it did catch up, Kageyama smirked, his brow creasing and an eerie smile gracing his features. It took all of 30 seconds for Hinata to realize what was happening and in that narrow space of time Kageyama had already caged Hinata in, walking him backwards toward his bed.

Kageyama hands flew into Hinata's hoodie, fingers digging mercilessly into his sides and dragging his nails lightly along the sensitive skin of his ribcage. Hinata laughed and gasped and begged for mercy all in one breath.

"WAHHH!! KAGEY- NO PLEASE!! 'YAMA C'MON NO! P-HAHA PLEASE! 'YAMAYAMA YOU WIN!! HMMMMM- AHH!"

Hinata burst out laughing after trying to quell his hysterics, Kageyama still ruthlessly tickling him. Hinata's joyous laughter filled Kageyama to the brim with warmth, the sound igniting a childlike and long forgotten part of him that he never thought would surface outside of volleyball. He's _having fun._ And not just that.

With Hinata giggling and pleading under his attacks, he realized that every moment spent with Hinata is _fun and exciting and exhilarating_ in a way he hasn't experienced since he attended games with Kazuyo. The crowd and the lights and the smell, they elicited a feeling of pure joy within him. He loved Kazuyo and so he loved doing _anything_ with him, as long as they were together.

And he listened to Hinata laugh and giggle out his name, his golden eyes shining brighter than any stadium lights he can remember and the scent of his citrus shampoo made Kageyama feel like he's bursting at the seams. Because now he knew. He knew why it felt so familiar yet so new.

Because it's love.

He finally relented his endless torment and took a good look at Hinata. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his face pink and his smile wide, eyes gleaming. He exclaimed loudly at Kageyama.

"BAKAGEYAMA!! I almost couldn't breath you idiot!!" 

It's supposed to be an insult but it's said with a sunny smile and Kageyama felt like despite Hinata's statement, he's the one gasping for air. Hinata's hair is fanned out in a curly orange halo and he looked ethereal and vulnerable and oh-so soft and inviting so Kageyama props an elbow on either side of his head and leans into his space. 

Their lips are a hair's width apart and it's there that Kageyama speaks. In the minute space between them, where nothing matters but the feeling of the other in their arms.

"Hina-. No. Shouyou."

A sharp inhale. A shaky exhale. 

"Tobio." 

It's not said. It's breathed, quietly even though no one can hear. Because it's intimate and special.

They kissed then, softly, chastely. A delicate press of lips on the other's. And then it built, from one kiss to another. Multiple kisses, hands fisting in raven hair and fingers sliding into orange curls, little nips at Kageyama's bottom lip and cheeky slide of Kageyama's tongue occur before they break apart.

Kageyama was overwhelmed. Hinata's gorgeous, still panting slightly, from the laughing or the kissing he isn't sure but he looked unlike anything Kageyama had ever seen so he told him. With kiss swollen lips and red cheeks he'd said, "You're so beautiful."

_'And you take my breath away'_ he'd thought.

Hinata smiled at him then, almost as if he'd read his thoughts. But he didn't get it, not like Kageyama did

"So are you, idiot." The smaller boy says shyly. His hands ran softly over Kageyama's cheeks, pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles into the apples of his cheeks. "So beautiful, sometimes it feels like all the air has been sucked out of me. If I die of suffocation, you're going to jail, Tobio. Because you took my breath away." 

Kageyama snorted at the cheesy line but accepted the warm fluttering in his chest at the admission and figured _maybe Hinata did get it._ He then flipped them over so Hinata was laying on top of him. Hinata buried his face in his chest and stifled a yawn in his t-shirt. His eyes drooped sleepily and he was going to make fun of him until Kageyama yawned as well. They curled against each other, clinging tightly to the other and fell asleep, chemistry homework long forgotten and the fresh feelings of love covering them like a security blanket.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting to the end of this. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it ! Until next time~


End file.
